


Кротовый городок

by tyrantVetinari



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantVetinari/pseuds/tyrantVetinari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Севере только один выход - Смерть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кротовый городок

— Кротовый городок, — говорит Леви. Путь пролегает всего в половине лиги от Стены, дорога выучена наизусть. Лорд-командующий не отводит пристального взгляда от одного из новобранцев, неуклюжего мальчишки из Староместа, но нечто — то, что в состоянии уловить лишь глаз того, кто находится рядом давным-давно — все же меняется. Напрягаются мышцы лица; Эрвин наклоняет голову. И, помедлив, поднимает снова — кивок, немое соглашение.

***

— Кротовый городок, — первым компромисс предлагает Эрвин. Он отпускает стюарда раньше, не позволив нагреть как следует постель, и теперь она холодная, однако ни Эрвин, ни Леви не чувствуют холода — только временами лорд-командующий поводит плечами, будто ежась, и прижимается плотнее.

— Какой в пекло Кротовый городок?.. — уже в полудреме шипит Леви. Но открывает глаза, моргает, привыкая к темноте, — из любопытства.

— Кротовый городок, да, — терпеливо повторяет Эрвин. Голова Леви покоится у него на плече, и совсем просто провести ладонью по мягким, коротко стриженным волосам, пригладить непослушный вихор на затылке, с нежностью, на которую рассвет наложит табу, убрать со лба пряди. — Находится неподалеку от Стены, у Королевского тракта. Его бордели знавали достаточно дозорных.

— В том числе и достойнейшего лорда Смита, не так ли?

— Не так… — и невысказанным укором в воздухе повисает «…ты ведь знаешь». Знает не хуже самого Эрвина.

Леви ненавидит ждать — топтаться в коридоре, выгадывая момент, когда там никого не будет, когда Эрвин уже отпустит стюарда, когда можно будет легкой тенью проскользнуть за незапертую дверь. И зажмуриться от яркого, непривычно яркого после коридора света, подставить лицо знакомым уверенным рукам, ловя на выдохе короткий поцелуй.

Леви ненавидит ждать — но готов ждать сколько угодно, твердо уверенный, что в итоге получит.

— Ты понимаешь, что это всего лишь побег? Не больше, не меньше. Кротовый городок ничего не упростит, ничего не изменит, — помедлив, говорит он. Свеча вот-вот догорит, и лицо Эрвина немного расплывается в полутьме. Леви встряхивает головой.

— Не побег, а компромисс. Никаких стюардов, никакой стражи, никакого… Дозора. И Стены.

Никакой спешки, будто вот-вот, в любую секунду в дверь постучат, или раздастся гулкий зов рога, напоминая о долге, выполнять который Эрвин и Леви поклялись. И не придется выныривать из-под теплых мехов в рассветный холод, затягивать как можно скорее на бедрах бриджи, застегивать дублет уже на лестнице — дальше, как можно дальше от покоев лорда-командующего, чтобы ни одна живая душа не увидела. Чем дольше Леви молчит, тем ярче разгорается желанный образ под веками и тем горше давит под кадыком.

— Что думаешь? — не дождавшись ответа, вновь подает голос Эрвин.

Леви ерзает, укладывая голову так, чтобы слышать размеренное сердцебиение лорда-командующего.

— Кротовый городок так Кротовый городок.

***

До самого последнего момента Леви не спрашивает, откуда взялось название «Кротовый». А потом все и так становится ясно, когда Эрвин проезжает несколько ветхих хижин (Леви не без удивления провожает их взглядом — не может ведь это называться городом) и исчезает из поля зрения, будто провалившись сквозь землю. Приходится надвинуть капюшон сильнее на лицо, укрываясь от валящего крупными хлопьями снега, наклониться почти к самой гриве лошади, напрячь зрение.

— Туннели, — выдыхает Леви неверящим шепотом и пришпоривает лошадь.

Пар от дыхания почти мгновенно исчезает в морозном воздухе.

В туннелях тепло — гораздо теплее, чем снаружи. Эрвин ждет его, распахнув полы мехового плаща, стряхивая снег со светлых волос, и Леви думает, что, быть может, готовность следовать за человеком на край земли и под землю — не всегда преувеличение.

Он избегает разговоров, ведущихся шепотом, о шлюхах из Кротового городка, будто бы лорд-командующий и без того не в курсе, куда пропадают временами дозорные. Леви не вслушивался в беседы и прекращал их при любой удобной возможности, и поэтому туннели оказываются для него неожиданностью. Не слишком приятной, но потом он поднимает взгляд на мерно покачивающегося в седле Эрвина и думает, что нет, подземный город — не худшее, что он способен вытерпеть. Определенно не худшее.

А после Эрвин с негромким звоном высыпает в ладонь хозяина таверны монеты. Тот оглядывается было на Леви, застывшего с хмурым выражением лица позади Эрвина, но монеты привлекают больше внимания.

А потом Эрвин утягивает Леви за собой на лестницу — идет так решительно и уверенно, точно бывал здесь уже тысячу раз. Или ждал этого тысячу лет. Утягивает и целует прямо на ступеньках, быстро развязывая тесемки плаща. Возмущенный возглас «Что ты, блядь, делаешь, тут же люди хо…» оказывается подавлен слишком быстро.

А после Эрвин мягко надавливает на его плечи.

— Мне плевать на людей, — говорит он. В комнате пахнет сыростью и ветошью, а кровать скрипит так, что должно быть слышно на первом этаже. Леви подозревает, что Эрвину плевать и на это. Впрочем, ему тоже.

И он откидывает голову назад, отдаваясь нахлынувшим ощущениям.

***

Время трогаться в обратную дорогу приходит к вечеру. Вместе с чувством горечи из-за свободы — пьянящей, будоражащей, дарованной так внезапно и так ненадолго, а мысль «это мог бы быть наш дом — не таверна, не снятая на один день комната — собственный дом, собственный очаг» пьянит не хуже эля.

— Эрвин, — окликает его на полпути к Стене Леви — и это первые слова, которые он произносит после того, как Кротовый городок остается позади. — Эрвин… это не выход.

В первую очередь он старается убедить в этом самого себя.

На Севере за дезертирство лишают головы. На Севере долг ставится превыше всего. Леви помнит, что Эрвин ставит долг превыше всего. А еще помнит ощущение его губ на своих и думает, что смерть — именно та цена, которой достойны хотя бы несколько дней мирной жизни с Эрвином Смитом.

На тренировке спина болит из-за отвратительной перины в таверне, плечо — из-за укусов. Леви не может справиться с луком, и стрела попадает в снег. В первое появление Леви на Стене Пип дает ему прозвище Коротышка, и оно существует ровно до того момента, как Леви молча и яростно придавливает Пипа к каменной кладке, шипит на ухо: «Еще раз так назовешь — и ты покойник». Гренн намного выше него и без труда оттаскивает от Пипа, но смотрит настороженно — видно ждет, что новобранец в любой миг может снова сорваться. На Стене обиды забываются быстро — их стирают в снежную пыль холод, одиночество и угроза со стороны одичалых. Эта — не исключение, и наутро Гренн, улыбаясь в рыжую бороду, подзывает Леви к ним с Пипом за стол, освобождает место на лавке рядом. Зато слухи о темном прошлом опасного наемника мгновенно расползаются по всему Черному замку, и больше Леви не слышит ни одного смешка в свою сторону.

Но чувствует на себе ироничные взгляды, когда, бормоча под нос ругательства, достает из снега стрелу, и это ничуть не лучше.

Ворочаясь с бока на бок в казарме, он проклинает все на свете — разведчиков, одичалых, Стену, Эрвина Смита и каждого жителя Семи Королевств, которому повезло этой ночью делить свою постель с кем бы то ни было.

Они выжидают неделю.

— Так будет лучше, — говорит Эрвин, — и не вызовет столько подозрений.

Вызовет, конечно, в любом случае вызовет, так и жаждет ответить Леви, но вовремя прикусывает язык — сдерживается.

— Как прикажет лорд-командующий, — он надеется, что Эрвин расслышит насмешливые нотки в обращении.

Они возвращаются в Кротовый городок спустя неделю, останавливаются в другой таверне, нежели в первый раз, и если сначала Леви норовит возмутиться, то позднее ему становится все равно — лишь бы Эрвин прижался ближе, плотнее обхватил ладонью член, прикусил натертую воротником кожу на шее.

Возвращаются спустя месяц, спустя еще один месяц, спустя третий — и это входит в привычку, слишком необходимую им обоим, чтобы отказаться от нее; и после всякого «так не может больше продолжаться» следует новый побег. И после всякого побега «так не может больше продолжаться» звучит скорее с отчаянием, чем с прежней решимостью.

А может, решимости в этих словах никогда и не было.

— Это не выход, — подавив зевок, упрямо повторяет Леви. Свечи в таверне лучше, чем на Стене. Или глаза уже привыкли к свету. — Я имею в виду, Кротовый городок… это не выход.

— На Севере только один выход — смерть, — с горьким смешком отзывается Эрвин и обнимает Леви поперек груди. — Рано или поздно мы все получим по заслугам — как дезертиры или же как защитники Вестероса.

Леви продолжает класть голову на грудь Эрвина так, чтобы слышать его сердцебиение.

Пока оно есть.


End file.
